And A Wedding Ring In A Pear Tree
by Lux's Sister
Summary: Lux Bonteri had everything ready. Ring? Check. Romantic plan? Check. Night before the biggest night of his life spent puking into Saw's toilet? Wait, what? [Series of oneshots revolving around a Luxsoka wedding. Twelve: The wedding reception.]
1. A Wedding Ring in a Pear Tree

**AND A WEDDING RING IN A PEAR TREE**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Clone Wars. I do own Sierra and Hero.**

 **This is canon in my "While Others" universe, but you don't have to read those to understand this one. If you're reading this and thinking "That chick is dead", just go with it. Or if you feel so inclined, check out the "While Others" stories! I certainly wouldn't mind… : )**

 **CHAPTER ONE- AND A WEDDING RING IN A PEAR TREE**

Lux Bonteri had everything ready.

Ring? Check.

Romantic plan? Check.

Night before the biggest night of his life spent puking into Saw's toilet?

Wait, what?

The author knows what you're all thinking: _why is Lux throwing up when he's apparently not sick?_ Luckily, Saw Gerrera knew what was going on.

"It's not that serious, Bonteri!" Saw scoffed as Lux leaned over the toilet.

"Yes, it is!" Lux wailed. "Everything's going to go wrong, and it's all going to be my fault!"

Just then, Hutch walked around the corner and poked his head into the bathroom. "What's going on here? Is everything alright?"

 _"I am a failure!"_ Lux bawled.

Hutch did a double take. "What the heck?"

Saw turned to his roommate. "Hutch, you know that song 'The Twelve Days Of Christmas'? Like how it repeats and you say 'partridge in a pear tree' twelve times?"

Hutch nodded. "Okay. Bonteri here has anxiety kind of like that. It only rears its head when he and Ahsoka are about to do something really important."

Hutch blinked. "I don't get it."

Saw sighed. "On their first date, he threw up the night before. The next time it happened was the King's Ball. Bonteri's hands shook so bad they were useless _and_ he threw up the night before. Last time, it was the party for the anniversary of the rebellion. He cried for hours, his hands shook, and-."

"Wait," Hutch said, finally catching on. "So every time, something new happens _and_ everything that happened before repeats itself?" Saw nodded confirmation. "But what's this one about?"

Saw whistled the first few bars of "Here Comes the Bride."

Hutch gaped at Lux. "You're going to propose?"

As if on cue, Lux puked into the toilet.

"Is it even possible for someone to puke this much?" Saw cried.

Lux gagged for a few more seconds, then sat up. Hutch grabbed his arm. "If you're feeling better, let's take a walk."

"Yes, a walk would be good." Lux conceded, standing up and letting Hutch lead them around the apartment.

"Lux, do you love Ahsoka?" Hutch asked.

"More than anything." Lux said.

"Great. That's great," Hutch said. "Now, tell me everything you love about Ahsoka."

Lux took a deep breath. "Well…she's kind. She's spunky, she's tough, she's selfless, she cares about everybody, and she's so beautiful she teaches the sun to shine!"

Neither Hutch nor Saw were a big romantic, or a great lover of words. But they would much rather have words coming from Lux's mouth than vomit.

"She's honest, she's brave-."

Saw cut him off. "So, since you love her so much, what are you going to do?"

"We're going to get married!" Lux blurted.

Saw crossed his arms. "And how's that going to happen? Is _she_ going to propose? Because when I look at her hand, I don't see no ring!"

Lux turned greener than Yoda, and Hutch had just enough time to jump clear before the Senator emptied whatever was left in his stomach onto the kitchen floor.

"How much puke do you have inside?" Saw roared as Lux ran back to the bathroom.

…

Luckily for everybody involved, Saw and Hutch had the good sense to call Steela and basically beg on hands and knees for her to come over and deal with Lux.

"Steela!" Saw's relief was obvious when she arrived. "Thank goodness you're here."

"Where's Lux?" Steela asked, putting her purse down.

Her answer came in the form of a horrifying sob of _"I messed up Carlaac, I messed up the Rebellion, I mess up everything!"_

Steela's eyes widened. "Is that him?"

"We've been dealing with this all day," Hutch groaned. "At least he's done tossing his cookies."

Steela, unfazed, headed for the living room where Lux lay sobbing on the couch. "Lux? It's Steela. What's wrong?"

Lux sniffed. "I'm a failure! I always screw things up!"

"Is this about your proposal?" Steela cautiously patted his shoulder. "She loves you so much, Lux. Why don't you tell me what you're going to do?"

Lux sighed and sat up. "We're going to dinner at the restaurant Hero works at." Hero was one of the former rebels. "I have reservations in her section. When she brings the bill, she's going to give the ring box to Ahsoka."

"Aw, that's a cute idea!" Steela exclaimed.

Lux straightened. "Hero told her boss, and they're giving us some champagne for free."

"That's really nice of them." Steela smiled. "Ahsoka's going to be over the moon." Lux curled into a little ball and started bawling. Steela raised an eyebrow. "What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Nothing. Or else I'll throw up."

"Get some saltines." Steela ordered, and stepped into the hallway with Saw and Hutch while Lux nibbled on the crackers.

"Okay," Hutch said. "He already cried and threw up. That just leaves shaking hands and the mystery symptom."

Steela checked her watch. "That'll be happening any time now. Ahsoka gets off work at five." It was currently 3:30. "And the reservations are about what time? Six? Considering his current state, we'd better get him ready."

…..

An hour later, the rebels sat in Lux's living room watching the HoloNet while he showered and dressed. The news was interrupted by the very shaky voice of the apartment's owner.

"S-Saw? Can you help me, please?"

Lux stood in the doorway, holding his tie. His cheeks sported several tiny bandages where he nicked himself shaving.

The cause was obvious: Lux's hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Here," Saw said, and deftly tied his friend's tie.

"Aw, Ahsoka's going to die when she sees you!" Steela crooned in a voice she hoped was soothing and not condescending.

It failed, because Lux's entire body started shaking.

"Okay, let's try another way. How about you pretend that I'm Ahsoka, and you can practice?" Steela suggested.

Lux almost started crying. "I did! I practiced in front of the mirror, I practiced in front of my stuffed animals, and I even practiced in front of Sierra."

"How did that go?" Hutch asked, dreading the response. Everyone knew Lux's younger sister wouldn't pass up an opportunity to tease him a little.

"She laughed at me." Lux cried.

Steela made a mental note to read Sierra the riot act when she saw her next.

"I'm sure she was just joking. You're good with words." She said.

And then her phone rang. Steela checked Caller ID.

Lux turned pale.

"It's her, isn't it?"

Oh, how Steela wished it wasn't. But it was.

"Yes. It's probably nothing major, she's probably asking where I put something." Steela said of her roommate. She stepped into the hallway, and picked up. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Steela, it's me. Can you help me get ready tonight?"_

Steela internally swore. "Sure. I'll be right over." She said, and hung up. "Guys, that was her. She wants me to help her get ready."

"How?" Saw asked.

Steela knew that the day Ahsoka Tano cracked open a makeup bag was the day the galaxy exploded, so there was only one reason. "Probably to help her pick out an outfit."

Steela decided to keep a certain conversation with Ahsoka to herself.

See, Hero and Hutch had recently gotten engaged, and the happy bride-to-be was becoming a little obsessed with wedding shows. A few days ago she, Ahsoka, and Steela were watching a wedding show on TV, and Hero had pointed out a wedding dress.

 _"That would look pretty on you, Ahsoka."_

 _Ahsoka had rolled her eyes. "If Lux ever proposes!"_

 _"He'll get around to it," Steela reassured._

 _"We've been dating for three years, Steela." Ahsoka said hopelessly. "When is he going to do it?_

 _"Give him some time," Hero said. "I never thought Hutch would propose to me."_

 _(Steela remembered how that happened. Hutch had rolled the two things he loved most (Hero, and University of Onderon bolo-ball) into one. He and Hero had been in the stands at the U of Onderon game, and when the camera was locking onto people to be on the jumbo screen, it picked Hutch and Hero. Little did Hero know, Hutch had paid the jumbo screen people to pick them. While they were waving, Hutch asked. "Hey, baby?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Will you marry me?"_

 _And that was the gist of how Hutch and Hero got engaged.)_

 _"I've given him time." Ahsoka had lamented. "I'm just waiting for him to give me a ring."_

In the present, Steela couldn't help but think _You're going to get it now, Ahsoka. And if I know Lux, it's one heck of a ring._

"I'll be right back, Lux," she said, squeezing her friend's hand before departing.

….

Saw and Hutch eventually got Lux to sit down.

"What are you gonna order at dinner?" Hutch asked.

Lux cleared his throat. "Steak, probably. Maybe with potatoes. Maybe with a side salad. And chocolate cake for dessert, because that's Ahsoka's favorite."

Both the other boys knew this was _not_ good. Lux was usually pretty indecisive when it came to food.

"Go for the side salad." Saw advised. _Maybe it will reduce his chances of puking._ "Lux, I want to tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a prince who fell in love with a princess. One day he asked the princess to marry him. She said "uh, no." and the prince said "Okay!" and he went to wild parties until 2AM, and never had to eat disgusting cooking, and drank milk right out of the carton, and left the toilet seat up. And everyone thought he was cool as heck." Saw announced.

Lux nodded, right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted dead away.

"Guess we found the new symptom." Saw said while Hutch gave him a death glare.

….

Meanwhile, Steela was helping Ahsoka zip up the back of her dress.

"Where did you get this again?"

"There was a merchant in Malagan Market," Ahsoka answered, holding out the skirt. Even to the unaccustomed eyes of a former Jedi and a rebel, it was a good find. Ahsoka's dress was light blue and purple, with a lace collar and three-quarter sleeves. And even better, it had been on sale.

She had just finished negotiating the zipper when her phone buzzed. She discreetly checked it.

It was a text from Saw, reading STALL FOR TIME. 

___Force bless it…_

Steela shoved her phone back into her pocket and aimlessly fluffed Ahsoka's dress for a minute, thinking madly for stalling techniques.

"What shoes are you wearing with this?" she asked, noticing Ahsoka's bare feet.

"My white flats." Ahsoka said, gesturing to the shoes laid out in the corner.

"What if the restaurant's air conditioning gets cold? Do you want to wear a shawl?"

Ahsoka gave her a look. "The dress has three-quarter sleeves. I think I should be fine. And if worse comes to worse, Lux will probably give me his coat."

Steela gave her a quick once-over, and then it came to her.

"You know what would look great with that dress? My necklace!" She cried, racing to her side of the room and opening her jewelry box.

Ahsoka trotted up to her. "Which one?"

"The silver locket with the purple stone."

"But Steela, that was your mom's!"

Steela bit the inside of her cheek. Yes, the necklace in question was a first anniversary gift from her father to her mother. If that wasn't enough in terms of sentimental value, her and Saw's baby pictures were inside and her father had engraved _For Kate_ on the back.

"I don't mind if you borrow it," she said. "It would look great on you. Now, I just have to find it."

Steela knew that she could rifle through her jewelry box until the end of time but she would never find that necklace. Because it was currently around her neck.

She gave herself a mental pat on the back for her genius.

…..

Sierra Bonteri arrived home from school just in time to see Saw kneeling over Lux.

"Lux?"

Hutch stopped her in the doorway, blasting past her with a pitcher of cold water. He wasted no time in pouring it over Lux's head.

As Lux came up sputtering, Saw yelled "Your sister is here. Pull yourself together!"

"What's going on?" Sierra queried.

Hutch walked by, singing to the tune of the wedding march. "Here comes the bride. Here comes the bride."

"You're going to propose to Ahsoka?" Sierra asked.

Lux nodded weakly.

"Well it's about time! Let's see the ring."

Lux fumbled to open the ring box, and held it out in front of his sister. Sierra delicately lifted the diamond from the box and tried it on.

"She's going to cry." She announced.

Lux stands up straight. "Thank you. Anakin said she would."

Saw and Hutch shared a triumphant look. These are the only Lux-like words they've heard all day.

"Where did you get it?" Sierra asked.

"At a jeweler downtown, the same one Dad got Mom's engagement ring from."

"Well, did that proposal go well?" Saw brought up.

Lux looked at him sideways. "Do Sierra and I exist?"

"Exactly. It'll be good luck."

Lux nodded. "Yeah, it will."

Out of nowhere, cheering came from the couch. Hutch was doing a mini break dance in front of the TV.

"Yeah! Go Rupings!" he cheered.

Sierra's face went white. "D-did the University of Onderon actually _win_ a game?"

Lux nodded. "Yeah…"

It couldn't get any luckier than this.

…..

"Oh, there is is!" Steela said when she knew she couldn't use the necklace ruse another second. She deftly unhooked the little chain and transferred the locket to Ahsoka's neck.

"I don't want to just take it from you. You were wearing it!" Ahsoka protested.

"Wear it. You look great." Steela said, making a dismissive motion with her hands.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka spotted the clock.

"Oh, no. I'm supposed to be ready to go at five, and it's 4:45."

"You look great!" Steela said, and sat down on the couch with her datapad.

About fifteen minutes later, Lux arrived at the door to pick up Ahsoka. From what Steela could hear, it sounded pretty uneventful. Just the usual, picking-Ahsoka-up-for-a-date stuff.

But after saw the two of them leave, a car horn jolted her from her work.

She shuffled over to the door and peeped out the peephole.

Saw, Hutch, and Sierra were all sitting in Saw's car, waving.

Steela Gerrera is not a twit. She knows that three of them together bodes trouble. So she ducks into the house, grabs her purse, and jumps into the car after locking the apartment doors.

"What are you doing?" She demands.

"What does it look like? We're gonna go spy on Lux and Ahsoka!" Saw said.

Steela facepalmed.

…

Lux and Ahsoka had just finished their desserts, and he had managed to slip Hero the ring box while Ahsoka was busy looking at something else.

"Lux, are you okay? You're picking at your food." Ahsoka said.

Yes, Lux was picking at his food. He really, really didn't want to throw up.

 _Hero can arrive any time with the bill._ He thought.

Luckily for Lux, Hero had been watching the table out of the corner of her eye. She rushed over to the register, quickly tallied the bill, and cued her coworker to bring the bottle of complimentary champagne.

"All right you guys. I've got your bill here," she said, placing the check in front of Lux.

Lux swallowed hard.

"And for you, Ahsoka, I have something else."

Lux watched as Hero set the little velvet box in front of Ahsoka.

 _All right Lux. You were brave when you and Sierra were separated from Mom and Dad. You were brave when you escaped from Carlaac. You were brave during the rebellion. You were brave during the Lazarus Project, and Force be damned if you can't hold it together to propose to the love of your life!_ Lux thought.

Shaking like a leaf, he stepped out of his chair and got down on one knee.

Ahsoka's eyes grew to the size of planets.

"Lux…"

"Ahsoka," Lux said. "I love you so much, it hurts. When I left you after Carlaac, I missed you every day. I don't ever want to live without you."

He took a deep, deep breath.

"Ahsoka Tano. Will you marry me?"

The fact Ahsoka had both hands held over her mouth did nothing to muffle her voice.

"Yes! Oh my Force, _yes!_ I will marry you!"

Lux gasped in relief, stood up, and took the ring out of the box. Very carefully, he slipped the gold band over Ahsoka's finger.

Ahsoka looked down at her hand, and burst into tears before the newly engaged couple shared a kiss.

Hero popped the cap off a champagne bottle and tapped it with a fork.

"A toast to the lovely couple!" she called out.

The entire restaurant raised their glasses, and Lux and Ahsoka took a sip of their complimentary champagne. The person at the next table handed him their phone.

"Plug in your number. I took pictures!" she said.

Ahsoka tapped in her number, and the pictures arrived on her cell phone.

"I thought you were never going to ask." Ahsoka said, hugging her new fiancé.

"Just waiting for the right time." Lux replied.

As he looked over Ahsoka's shoulder, he flashed a thumbs-up to his friends, sitting in Saw's car with binoculars.

 **(A/N: Please drop a review! This may or may not evolve into a series of oneshots revolving around Lux and Ahsoka's wedding, and feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **If anyone wants to request a oneshot for this series, I'll look at them, but I can't guarantee I'll do every one.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister)**


	2. Two Brides A-Shopping

**CHAPTER TWO- SAY YES TO THE DRESS**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Clone Wars. Please remember this is canon in the "While Others" universe.

 _I'm getting married!_

Ahsoka was still unable to fully wrap her head around that thought.

After waiting so long for the proposal, it had finally happened. Hero had set the beautiful ring in front of her, and Lux asked her to take it.

Ahsoka twisted the little diamond around her finger, and Steela craned her neck over her shoulder.

"You've been messing with it all day. Is it bothering you?" she asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No."

Hero rolled her eyes at Steela. "It's not bugging her. I did it when Hutch and I got engaged." She looked at Ahsoka. "You do realize this is happening, right? We are going to pick out your wedding dress, after all."

Ahsoka nodded. "Of course I do."

Padme cleared her throat from the front seat of the car. "Keep your eyes open, Hero. You just might find something you want to try on."

Hero nodded. "Sure."

"As long as Steela doesn't mind trying on bridesmaid dresses and maid-of-honor dresses, that should work." Mina, who was driving, said.

"Well, I can try those on too. I'll just be looking at bride dresses on the side." Hero said. "Ahsoka came with me to look for one."

Steela rubbed her temples. "It's exhausting being a bridesmaid in two weddings at once." She groaned.

"You think your job's hard? Try being a bridesmaid and a bride!" Hero shot back.

 _"Girls,"_ Mina reprimanded. "We're going wedding dress shopping. I do not want to take any of you to the dentist!"

Silence fell in the backseat, and Mina pulled into the wedding dress store.

Padme led the charge into the store, and a chipper woman greeted them as they walked in.

"Hi! Welcome to Pretiosa Copia! My name is Amy!" she said. "How can I help you ladies today?"

Amy's cheer must have been infectious, because a huge smile broke out on Ahsoka's face.

"I'm getting married!" she cheered, almost shaking with excitement.

"Congratulations!" Amy said. "So, are you looking for a wedding dress?"

Ahsoka nodded. "That, bridesmaid dresses, and a maid of honor dress for my friend Steela."

"Okay. What's the wedding color?"

"Purple." Ahsoka said, beaming. That had been the color of Lux's suit when they first met, the color of the blossoms on Carlaac's trees, the color of the dress she'd been wearing when they got engaged…

 _Oh, Force. I'm turning into a hopeless romantic._ She thought.

"Great. We have lots of purple dresses that would look great on you," Amy said to Steela, then turned her attention to the whole group. "So, who all do you have with you today."

"This is my really good friend Padme," Ahsoka made sure not to say _basically my mother._ "My mother-in-law Mina…" _Also known as BonScary._ "And Hero, my bridesmaid. Hero's also getting married, so she might browse around a little."

Amy nodded. "Nice to meet all of you. Ahsoka, what are you looking for in your dress?"

After Ahsoka described her dress and gave her size, Amy turned to the others.

"All right, ladies. If I were you, I'd go through the racks over there, and pick out what you think would look good on Ahsoka. Ahsoka, you just try on everything. It'll help you find what you like." She said. "When I bought my dress, I never would have expected to be wearing something like it."

"Okay." Mina said, and let Amy guide them over to the dresses.

It didn't take too long for Ahsoka to pick out the first dress to try on. Padme went into the changing room with her to help her into it.

By the time she came out, Hero and Steela had pulled three more dresses for her.

Ahsoka stepped in front of the mirror and fluffled her skirt.

"How do you feel in it?" Padme asked.

Ahsoka bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"Do you feel like an angel? Do you feel like a princess?" Mina asked, drawing on her own wedding experiences.

"It looks nice." Ahsoka conceded.

"Then it goes back on the rack." Padme said curtly. "Trust me Ahsoka, I've shopped for every kind of dress. It you don't _love_ it, then put it back!"

As Ahsoka changed into another dress, Amy walked up to Steela.

"I've pulled some purple dresses for you to try on," she said, and whisked the girl into a changing room. Knowing how clueless Steela was about dresses, Mina followed to help.

Ahsoka and Padme came out of the dressing room with another failed dress.

As Padme fixed the dress a little, Amy popped back in.

"Do you want to try something with a larger skirt? Like a ball gown?" she suggested.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't want to look like a cupcake."

Amy snapped her fingers. "I think you'd look good in an A-line, then." She said, and zoomed off to the back to bring back a few more dresses.

Just about then, Mina led Steela out of the dressing room.

Ahsoka's eyes widened.

Steela looked even worse than she did.

Anyone who's seen Steela knows that she is not a short person. She can stare full-grown men in the eye. But a good eighty percent of her height was in her long, long legs.

"I can't wear short dresses." She explained to Amy. "My legs are so long they look immodest, and they're covered in surgical scars anyway. It's like how Hero can't wear anything with short sleeves."

"I can't wear sleeveless things because I have a tattoo." Hero replied.

Ahsoka looked at Hero. "You have a tattoo? What is it?"

Hero rolled her eyes.

" _Okay,_ so after the rebellion I was kind of pumped up and this tattoo parlor was giving out free tattoos to any rebel who wanted them, so…"

She shrugged off her sweater to reveal a lyre tattoo which seemed normal enough until Ahsoka zoomed in on the lyre strings. Those were not normal…

"Hero, are those strands of spaghetti?"

Hero turned red. "I was sixteen years old and hopped up on adrenaline!"

"Hutch is gonna _love_ it." Steela teased.

When the laughter died down, Amy came up with a suggestion. "Okay, so we'll put you in a longer dress, and get Ahsoka something a little puffier." She ducked into the back.

Padme and Ahsoka went back into the dressing room. Hero continued perusing dresses, mumbling something along the lines of "Freaking spaghetti-and-meatballs lyre tattoo" as she rejects dress after dress.

Amy walked up to the dressing room and knocked on the door.

"I think I found something you'll like," she said, handing the dress to Padme.

Padme took a look at the gown. "Oh Ahsoka, you're going to _love_ it."

Ahsoka bit her lip. "You said I was going to love Senate conventions."

Padme gave her a look which said _quit being so cynical._

"I'm serious this time. You're really going to like this."

Ahsoka huffed, and stepped into the dress.

"Close your eyes," Padme suggested. "For the effect."

Ahsoka shut her eyes.

"Okay…"

She felt Padme fasten the dress around her body, and open the dressing room door.

"Holy cow…" Hero gasped.

"Ahsoka, Lux is going to die." Mina said.

And then Amy's fast-approaching footsteps and her voice. "Hold on, this completes the look!"

Something was lowered onto her head. A veil.

Padme and Amy led her out of the dressing room, to where Ahsoka assumed the mirror was.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Ahsoka did.

And froze.

"Oh, Force."

The dress was an A-line, with a lace bodice and a satin skirt. A crystal belt joined the two at Ahsoka's waist.

But the real genius was in Amy's placement of the veil. With the thin mesh hanging from the crown of her head, Ahsoka didn't look like a woman in a wedding dress. She looked like a bride.

Like Anakin was going to walk her down the aisle to Lux's waiting arms.

"What do you think?"

Ahsoka tried to speak, but no sound came out.

"That means she really likes it." Steela translated.

"Do you?" Amy asked with a huge smile.

In response, Ahsoka started happy-crying.

"I'll take it!" she blubbered.

Amy clapped her hands and ducked off to the counter to get all the payments in order.

It was only then that Ahsoka had the sense to check the price tag. But the instant she reached for it, Padme grabbed it.

"Not a chance, Ahsoka. I'm buying it for you." She said crisply, and it was a good thing she did. If Ahsoka saw the number of zeroes to the left of the decimal point on that price tag, she would have sacrificed beauty in the name of frugality.

 _(And from the look on Mina's face_ , Padme thought, _she would have paid for it if I didn't.)_

"That will be six thousand five hundred credits." Amy said in a lower voice from behind the cash register.

Padme quickly made out a check and handed it to the saleswoman just as Ahsoka finished getting dressed. One of the other bridal consultants bagged the dress and handed it to Ahsoka.

"Wait, we never found bridesmaid dresses for you guys." Ahsoka said, looking at Hero and Steela.

"We can come back." Mina said quickly, taking Ahsoka out of the shop while Padme finished with the payment.

When they squeezed into the car again, Ahsoka took a deep breath.

Wedding dress shopping, done.

 **(A/N: Yes, this was more of a filler chapter, but Ahsoka needed her wedding dress.**

 **Please drop a review on the way out, they are lovely! If you would like to request a chapter, please do. I can't guarantee I will write it, but I will at least look at/ consider it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister.)**


	3. Three Wedding Dresses

**THREE WEDDING DRESSES**

"Ahsoka, have you thought about what to do for your bachelorette party?"

"Why do I need a bachelorette party?" Ahsoka asked.

Steela blinked. "Ahsoka, it's your last night as a single woman! You need to live it up with your girlfriends. Just think. After you get married, there will be no more takeout dinners in front of the TV. No more pillow fights at 2AM."

"No more arguing with Steela because she forgot to put the cap on her toothpaste again." Hero said.

Steela stood up. "Okay. I need to take a shower. While I'm in there, you two think of bachelorette party ideas." She said, and walked off to the bathroom.

"Don't forget to put the cap on the toothpaste."

Ahsoka flopped down on the couch. Hero sat down next to her.

"Any ideas?"

"No." Ahsoka rubbed her temples. "I don't want to do a bar crawl, I don't want to go to a casino."

"What about the beach?"

"Maybe for your bachelorette party. On that night, I just want to lie low and look forward to the wedding the next day. Get my stuff in order, maybe watch a movie with you and Steela." Ahsoka explained.

"You know, it annoys me that even though Hutch and I got engaged before you, you're getting married first." Hero said. "And Steela's being all weird. It's like she's commanding rebel forces again."

"Hero, she's my maid of honor, your bridesmaid, and the Head Advisor of Onderon. I think she's a little burned out."

Hero stood up. "You know what would take a load off her shoulders? If we did the fitting for your dress right now. I can get you into it."

Ahsoka followed her. "Okay. That would relax her a little."

…..

"So, how does everything fit?"

Ahsoka gave the thumbs-up, swishing around in her dress. "Good."

"Do you want anything altered?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Ahsoka swished around in her dress. "It's kind of fun, just wearing the dress. I feel so…flouncy."

Hero didn't even know that the word "flouncy" was in Ahsoka's vocabulary, except to describe small children in fairy costumes.

"Hold on for a second," she said, and darted off to her bedroom.

Ahsoka sat on her bed, waiting.

"Hero, what are you doing?"

"Hold on for a second!" Ahsoka heard the sound of a lot of fabric rustling.

"Hero?"

There was the sound of a zipper, and then Hero came rushing into Ahsoka's room.

She was wearing her wedding dress.

"Do you want me to measure you?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, everything fits. But it's fun wearing a wedding dress, so…"

Ahsoka looked at the closed bathroom door where Steela was probably using all the hot water.

"Oh, what the heck?"

…..

Ahsoka had turned on the radio so she and Hero could have something to dance to. One horrible song later…

"Hero, turn off the music."

Hero shut off the music player and spun around, her ball gown swooshing through the air. "What? What is it?"

Ahsoka raised a finger in a gesture for silence for a minute, then said.

"The water isn't running in the shower anymore."

Which meant Steela would just be brushing her teeth and drying her hair…

"And neither is the blow dryer."

Which meant Steela would be waltzing out any minute now…

Hero looked forlornly down at her dress. "I guess we have to take these off now. I don't want her to feel left out."

Ahsoka followed suit. "Yeah…"

Silence for a second, then Hero said:

"You know, the dress she wore to be appointed Head Advisor is also long and white."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes, yes it is…"

No more words needed to be spoken. Hero ran off to Ahsoka and Steela's room, and Ahsoka knocked on the bathroom door.

"Steela!"

"Yes?" Steela replied through the door.

"Come out of the shower and put on your Head Advisor gown."

"Why?" Steela asked, her words garbled by toothpaste.

"For…reasons." Ahsoka offered.

There was a pause, commotion in the bathroom, and then Steela opened the door to see Ahsoka in her wedding dress.

"What in the name of-?"

Hero rushed in with Steela's dress. "Put it on! It's fun!"

Steela rolled her eyes, but she took the dress from Hero's hands.

…

"You're right," Steela said a few minutes later. "This is fun."

Hero and Ahsoka clinked their water bottles over their roommate's head.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Steela asked, chugging from her water bottle.

Ahsoka picked up the remote. "The only thing on TV is the University of Onderon." She flipped through the channels. "Oh hey, there's Tandin!"

Sure enough, King Tandin was on TV, doing an interview with a talk show host.

"What are they talking about?"

Steela rolled her eyes. "So I got wind of this and thought it was political. Thus, I called him so I could do my job as advisor and _advise_ him, but it turns out it's not about current events. They're talking about his actions with me during the Lazarus Project."

After the rebellion, Steela had become a victim of a nefarious government plot called the Lazarus Project. King Dendup pushed her off a cliff as a faked death, then kept her hidden underground to be turned to his side. Luckily, Tandin had protected her as best he could until her friends rescued her.

"But that concerns you even more. Why aren't you on TV? " Hero asked.

"Honey, some of the time I was passed out cold and when I wasn't, I was on a lot of medicines. They don't care about what I have to say. They want to hear about the kidney, and all the little things he did for me." Steela grumbled, then leaned toward to TV and yelled "I want to be on your show, too!"

" _I just did the best I could,"_ Tandin said on TV. _"She's done so much for our planet, she deserved to be taken care of."_

" _Well I believe it's been paid forward in spades, by the kidney alone."_ The talk show host gushed. _"Steela is one very lucky little girl."_

"Little girl?" Hero echoed in disbelief. Did the talk show host refer to the Head Advisor of Onderon as a 'little girl'? Does she value her life?

Steela covered her ears and started to sing the ABCs, trying to block out the annoying host.

Tandin must have sensed Steela's displeasure all the way from the TV studio, because he quickly began explaining. _"She's not a helpless child, not at all. Steela is a strong, assertive young woman. Everyone needs help once in a while."_

"This chick's ratings are going to go through the floor." Hero mused, popping a chip into her mouth.

"And Tandin's popularity rate is going through the ceiling." Ahsoka countered.

"True."

Steela smoothed her skirt. "You know, I'm rather glad I wasn't invited. She would just patronize me the whole time."

The girls clinked water bottles, and continued to watch Tandin field questions from the annoying host.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Ahsoka got up to answer it, when she remembered one very important fact: they were all in wedding dresses.

Hero turned white. "What are we going to do? If it's Lux or Hutch, they're not allowed to see us!"

Steela held up her hands. "Everybody calm down and go hide." She said.

Once the bedroom door had shut, Steela opened the door.

It was not Lux. It was not Hutch. It was not the cute guy from the palace who Steela had her fingers crossed would ask her out.

Nope. It was Saw.

"Hi, Saw."

"Uh, why are you wearing that dress?"

Steela didn't have a good answer for that, so she said "Because I can."

"…Okay. I have some paperwork that I need you to sign." Saw conceded.

"For what?"

"Taxes."

Steela was instantly suspicious. Saw was pretty adept at cheating on his tax forms.

She read a little closer.

"Saw!"

"What?" Saw pretended to be innocent.

Steela jabbed a finger into the tax form. "You have me listed on this as a dependent. I am not your dependent."

Saw held out his hands in a pacifying gesture. "See, if I list you, then I get a tax break."

"I'm not signing this."

Unbeknownst to Steela, Ahsoka and Hero had been listening to see who had come to the door. And once they'd figured out it was Saw, they didn't waste any time.

The two brides filtered into the room.

Saw's eyes grew planet-size.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pointing at Ahsoka and Hero.

Hero slunk behind the couch. "What?"

Saw pointed at her, then at Ahsoka, and then his sister. "Why are you in your wedding gowns?"

"Uh…" Ahsoka trailed off.

Steela quickly decided to change the subject. "Why am I a dependent on your tax forms?"

Saw swallowed hard and erased the listing.

Steela clapped him on the back. "Great."

Her brother nodded, and then started for the door.

"Saw, you can stay." Ahsoka said. "We're watching Tandin deal with a dumb talk show host."

"I'm not going to deal with…whatever _this_ is." Saw said, gesturing to the girls in their dresses right before he ran out the door.

Right after the door shut, Ahsoka looked up.

"Hey Steela!"

"What?"

"I know what I want to do for my bachelorette party now!"

…..

And so, the night before Ahsoka's wedding found her and all her bridesmaids watching horrible TV, eating chips, and dancing.

All while wearing wedding dresses.

 **(A/N: This chapter is based on an episode of FRIENDS, "The One With All The Wedding Dresses."**

 **Thank you to starwarshobbitfics for your reviews to the last two chapters, and also to StarwarsRulz and hollietta for your reviews in Chapter One.**

 **So, how was this chapter? Please share your thoughts in the review box, they are always welcomed.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister)**


	4. Four Crazy Groomsmen

**FOUR CRAZY BACHELORS**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clone Wars. Also, the rating for this chapter has been increased to T, for alcohol consumption.

Lux Bonteri woke up to the sound of party noisemakers.

He groped for his alarm clock. "Ugh…what's going on here?"

"Rise and shine, Bonteri!" Saw's voice yelled,

Oh…oh no.

Lux forced his eyes open and sat up in bed.

Saw, Hutch, and - was that _Captain Rex?_ \- Stood in his bedroom, holding various objects which included the aforementioned noisemaker. But the thing that caught Lux's attention was their T-shirts.

Each one wore a white T-shirt with black block print.

The block print read LUX BONTERI'S BACHELOR PARTY.

"What the heck?"

Rex threw the shirt at Lux's head. "Put this on, stick on some swim trunks and let's go. We're having a bachelor party."

Lux looked at the clock. "But I never planned a bachelor party."

"No, I did!" Saw cackled.

Lux deeply, deeply regretted making Saw his best man. Maybe Hutch would have been a better decision.

"Put it on. We'll be waiting in the car. Don't worry about breakfast!" Saw said, and the other bachelors left.

Grudgingly, Lux got dressed, brushed his teeth, and went out to meet his friends in the car.

….

First stop: a fast food restaurant, for some breakfast.

 _"Hello, welcome to Galactic Burger! May I take your order?"_ the chipper cashier asked through the drive-thru speaker.

Saw rolled down his window. "Hi. I'll take one steak, egg, and cheese biscuit…" he looked to Hutch and Lux. "One bacon and egg muffin, a sausage and cheese biscuit…" he turned his head to Rex. "What's your favorite thing from this place?"

"I've never been here," Rex said, scrutinizing the menu.

Saw elected to decide for him. "Make that _two_ steak, egg, and cheese biscuits and hash browns all around." He said.

 _"Will that be all?"_

"Yes,"

 _"That will be twenty credits."_

Saw counted out the credits and pulled up to the window. The cashier handed over one bag filled with greasy food, and Saw handed it to Rex so he could drive.

Rex looked at the bag with distaste, and retrieved his biscuit and hash browns.

"Do civvies really eat this?" he asked, holding up the grease-dripping biscuit.

Lux nodded. "My mom worked there during college, so we don't eat there that much. But some people eat it every day."

"It tastes better than it looks." Hutch coaxed. "Delicious eggs. Actual steak. A warm, fluffy biscuit."

Rex took a bite and began to chew. The others watched him, eyes peeled for any sign of his opinion.

Rex swallowed.

"Can we go through again on our way home?"

…

After they had finished their breakfast, Saw's car lumbered into the beach parking lot.

In the summertime, Onderon was blisteringly hot. Luckily the planet had been blessed with many large lakes. Over time, someone had gotten the idea to put in beaches for the people to enjoy.

But oh, this particular beach was different.

Emerald Beach, it was called, was famous among University of Onderon students as a hangout. A hangout for partying.

"Saw, what are we doing here?" Lux demanded.

Rex looked back to the groom-to-be. "One word. Girls."

As if on cue, a trio of girls in swimsuits bounced by.

"Oh, man." Saw said dreamily.

 _"Girls?"_ Hutch cried. "Bonteri and I are engaged!"

"That's not the only reason," Rex continued. "The other reason is because Whisky told me that the best drinks on Onderon are here."

Hutch shrugged. "Well…that's true.

With a groan, Lux slunk out of the car.

"Cheer up, Brother." Rex said. "I'll buy you a piña colada."

…

Everything considered, the bachelor party was going pretty well.

Lux, Rex, and Hutch were sunning themselves and drinking piña coladas.

Saw was trying to flirt with a girl at the bar.

"You know," Hutch said "We just might come back here for my bachelor party."

"Can I bring some of my brothers?" Rex asked. "This is nice. We'll bring some drinks."

Hutch raised his glass. "Sounds good to me.

They went back to basking in the sun for a few minutes, content to let their thoughts wander when…

"Hey there,"

Lux turned his head.

 _Oh Force no._

Lying on the sand next to his beach towel, was a young woman.

"Hello." Lux replied stiffly.

She sipped from her drink. "How are you, hottie?"

Lux nodded so stiffly, he was surprised his neck even moved. "I'm fine, I can't wait to get home to my fiancée."

 _Take the hint,_ he prayed. _Please, take the hint._

Luckily for him, the woman took the hint. She stood up, dusted the sand off herself…

And strutted about three feet over to Rex.

"Are you engaged?" She asked.

Rex didn't have a fallback like Lux did. He simply said.

"No ma'am, I am not."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the woman plopped down on his beach towel.

"Wow, I'm surprised." She purred, reaching to run a hand over Rex's rather prominent biceps.

Rex pulled away. "Ma'am, I'm here with my friends. I am not seeking romantic companionship."

The woman ignored him. "You're really handsome. What's your name, hottie?"

Rex stiffened.

"Ma'am, I am Captain Rex of the Grand Army of the Republic, 501st clone battalion. I have extensive hand-to-hand combat training. If you do not leave my personal space immediately, I will have to remove you by force."

"Oh don't be a party pooper," the woman giggled, pressing a firm, wet kiss to Rex's cheek.

Rex wasted not a nanosecond grabbing her by the arm and using her weight as leverage to judo-throw her five feet from his towel.

The he dipped a napkin into his drink and dabbed his cheek.

"Woah," Hutch breathed.

"Never dishonor a clone captain." Rex muttered and lay down on his towel again.

…

"How many drinks have we had?" Lux asked when the night was beginning to wind down.

Saw looked at the beer in his hand. "This is my fifth, maybe. Might be my sixth." He hiccupped.

"We'd better call a cab." Hutch admitted. None of them were in shape to drive.

The five men stood on the curb for about five minutes, until they found a cabbie willing to take four guys in LUX BONTERI'S BACHELOR PARTY T-shirts.

After Lux gave his address, the cabbie asked. "So, which one of you is Lux Bonteri?"

"Me!" Lux cheered. The alcohol had definitely gotten to his head. Turned out he was a happy, excited drunk.

"And this is your bachelor party? When are you getting married?"

"In two months! My fiancée's name is Ahsoka! She used to be a Jedi, and she's the nicest person in the universe!"

The entire ride home, Lux spilled his guts to the cabbie.

"So I tried to join Death Watch, but luckily she forgave me for that."

The cabbie put it in park. "We're here."

The men paid and tipped the cabbie, before staggering into Lux's house and falling asleep in various places.

….

"What in the name of..?"

Sierra Bonteri stood in the living room doorway, unable to believe her eyes.

"Why are Saw and Hutch passed out in the living room?"

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the bathroom.

Very, very carefully she tiptoed down the hall, eased the door open, and froze.

Captain Rex was passed out in the bathtub.

 _"Mom! Dad!"_ Sierra shrieked, running back toward her parents' room.

 **(A/N: This was a popular request. This one is for you, StarwarsRulz and starwarshobbitfics. And speaking of you two, thank you for your reviews!**

 **My plan for this story is to have twelve chapters, each one corresponding to a number. I have numbers 5,6,7,8 and 12 planned. If anyone has any ideas relating to the numbers 9, 10, or 11 I would love to hear them!**

 **Please drop a review on your way out. Reviews = happy motivated author = better, longer chapters.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister**


	5. Five-Oh-First Arguing

**FIVE-O-FIRST ARGUING**

ARC Trooper Fives lay back in his bunk, torn between smiling or scowling.

The whole barracks was making the same choice, and it was about a 50/50 split.

"The _gall_ of that kid." Kix muttered.

"It's adorable!" Appo chirped.

"It's crazy!" somebody else roared. "Getting married at eighteen?"

"I think it's sweet." A shiny named Cupid said.

"You think sickening romance novels are sweet!" Moonshine accused. "Ahsoka and that Bonteri boy are way too young to get married."

Cupid shot a glare at Moonshine. "They may be young, but they're in love. At least they waited until it was legal to get married, unlike half of the stuff you do ."

There was a collective gasp in the barracks. Moonshine, otherwise known as Still Guy, was the jack of all illegal trades. He made fake IDs for undercover missions, and he knew the deepest, darkest bowels of the underworld. Most notably, he had a working still in his footlocker.

"You trying to say something, Cupid?"

"Guys!" Appo interrupted. "Quit arguing. Why don't we just focus on the fact that Ahsoka is happy?"

Of course, that only served to show what side of the argument he was on.

Hardcase stomped over to the empty footlocker Torrent Company used as a miniature library. After brushing past a few of Echo's reg manuals and _Go Set A Watchman,_ he lifted a novel above his head.

"The characters in this get married at eighteen!" he cried, waving it around.

"She's not marrying a vampire, you nitwit!" Jesse cried.

"You're just soft because he drove you to go get beer." Hardcase teased, and then put on an imitation of Ahsoka's voice. "Oh, Edward-slash-Lux! Of course I will marry you at eighteen."

"Don't rope that horrible book into this." Kix muttered. Why _(oh why?)_ did he buy that dumb novel?

 _"I'd like to buy_ All Quiet on the Western Front, _please." He told the teenage clerk at the secondhand bookstore._

 _"You don't want that," she'd said, popping her gum. "It's so depressing. Here, try_ Twilight."

Kix wondered to this day why he actually bought the book.

"Hardcase does have a point," Coric said darkly. "Lux Bonteri hasn't made the best choices in the past. He has some growing up to do."

Rex cleared his throat. "I worked with the kid on Onderon and during the Lazarus Project. He's moved on from his Death Watch days."

"You mean the days we wanted to rip the idiot limb from limb?" Moonshine said sarcastically.

"Yes Moonshine. The days we wanted to rip him limb from limb, and the only reason we didn't was because his sister would cry and BonScary would destroy us all."

"I think he's nice." Blitz said. "He was a good sport about being our designated driver when we were blackout drunk that one night."

Fives faintly remembered sipping beer from helmets, but they all would never forget lying in bed all the next day, too hung over to move.

"He might be a good guy, but he could run a corporation that produces stupid." Coric announced.

Fives rolled over and tried to block out the argument, when a new sound tore through the air. One that sounded faintly like a sob…

A shiny was lying on his bunk, holding a copy of _Romeo and Juliet._

"They're dead!" he sobbed. "They killed themselves for each other!"

"This is what happens when teenagers get married!" Moonshine yelled triumphantly, pointing to the book.

Fives couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going to get the mail!" he announced, walking to the front of the barracks, where the postal carrier still put the paper mail and the newspaper.

 _Fan mail, junk mail, bill, fan mail, Appo's Netflix bill, fan mail for Captain Rex…what's this?_

A small, purple envelope was in his hand. _To The Men of Torrent Company_ was written across the back in a light, sure hand.

Fives recognized that handwriting.

Without a moment's hesitation, he ripped open the envelope and read the card.

~ _You are joyfully invited to the union of Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri in holy marriage. ~_

"Guys!" he called out "Guys! It's from Ahsoka and Lux. They invited all of us to their wedding. There's going to be dinner, and dancing, and an open bar."

The barracks stood still.

"I've never been to a wedding before…" Cupid said wistfully.

"I'll have to rent a suit." Rex muttered.

"And they have an open bar." Moonshine rubbed his chin. "This Lux Bonteri isn't half bad."

"Don't drink yourself stupid, Moonshine. I don't want to have to take care of alcohol poisoning and hangovers." Kix threatened.

Fives, for his part, chose to ignore it.

He was going to a wedding.

 **(A/N: A shorter one, I know. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

 **Thank you starwarshobbitfics for your review. Speaking of reviews, please drop one on your way out. Your thoughts, and any chapter requests are greatly appreciated. Especially those requests…I have to come up with three chapter ideas, and I'm stuck. So if anybody has any ideas…**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister**


	6. Six Layer Cake

**SIX LAYER CAKE**

"What are we doing again?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes for only the hundredth time. "Anakin, we are going to pick up Ahsoka's wedding cake from the bakery."

"Why are you driving?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, did you hear what Senator Amidala said to us when she gave us the check?"

 _"Listen," Padme said as she handed Obi-Wan the correct amount of credits for the cake. "I have poured my sweat, blood, and tears into this wedding. Steela had a nervous breakdown over this wedding. Lux threw up, cried, and fainted before asking Ahsoka to marry him. This wedding is going to happen, and it is going to be lovely._

 _"When the cake arrives, it is to look exactly like it did when you left the bakery. If it doesn't, then Mina will know who is responsible."_

Obi-Wan learned that day that former Senator Mina Bonteri's nickname was BonScary.

"I still don't understand why I can't drive."

"Because you drive like a maniac." Obi-Wan stopped at a red light. "If you see Joanie's Bakery, tell me."

"It's right there."

"Right _where,_ Anakin?"

Anakin pointed out the window. Sure enough, one of the stores bore a sign reading JOANIE'S BAKERY: CAKES AND PIES.

Normally, this would have been a great relief. However…

"Anakin, I'm in the straight-only lane."

"Well, then change lanes."

"You can't change lanes in an intersection, Anakin. That's illegal and dangerous." Obi-Wan replied coolly. "We'll go around the block."

Without further incident, Obi-Wan pulled up to Joanie's Bakery. He and Anakin walked inside…

And into heaven.

The bakery was warmly lit, the incandescent light shining on a glass case filled to the brim with every kind of dessert you could imagine.

There were oatmeal cookies. There were sugar cookies with lovely designs. There were chocolate chip, and ginger, and peanut butter cookies. There were little cupcakes with multicolored frosting and sprinkles. Lying on the top of the case were several kinds of breads.

But the real stars were the pies. Apple, pumpkin, pecan, coconut cream, strawberry, raspberry, custard, anything you could think to put in a pie, it was there.

"Master, do you have any extra credits?" Anakin asked, his eyes locked onto a lemon meringue.

"We are here for Ahsoka's cake, Anakin. Not to gorge ourselves on pie." But force, it was tempting.

A smiling, brunette woman walked out the kitchen doors, dusting her hands off on her apron.

"Welcome! I'm Joanie. How can I help you today?" She queried. "Would you like to sample our blackberry pie?"

"Yes!" Anakin blurted before Obi-Wan could stop him.

Joanie handed them two samples on little paper plates. "Careful, it can stain your clothes. So, you two are Jedi?"

Obi-Wan nodded vaguely, his mouth full of sweet, juicy filling and flaky piecrust. He knew what he wanted for his next Life Day.

"Would you like me to ring one up for you?" Joanie asked.

Obi-Wan snapped to his senses. "No thank you. It's delicious, but we're here to pick up a wedding cake for Padme Amidala."

Joanie checked her record book. "I'm sorry. There's no order for that name."

"Try 'Bonteri'." Anakin suggested through a face full of pie.

Joanie checked. "Not here."

"Steela Gerrera?" Obi-Wan knew Steela was doing just about everything with the wedding.

"She's not here."

"What about Tano? Ahsoka Tano?" He guessed.

"Aha!"

Obi-Wan gave himself a mental thumbs up.

Joanie smiled. "Oh, is she the Togruta girl? Her cake topper is the cutest thing."

She walked back and came out, rolling a cart.

On the cart, was a cake. Not just any cake. A six-tier wedding cake.

It was white, with pale lavender piping. The topper showed a Togruta bride and a human groom, holding a heart between the two of them.

"It's half vanilla, half chocolate, with buttercream frosting. Does everything look all right?" Joanie asked.

"Excellent, thank you. How much do we owe you?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Four hundred credits."

He looked down at the check. There it was, right down to the credit.

He handed the check to Joanie, and she walked behind the register to process it. Anakin and Obi-Wan took hold of the cart.

"I can have one of my people help you load it. It would be a shame if it was damaged." Joanie said.

"We should be fine, but thank you."

"Oh right. You have the Force." Joanie remembered. "Thank you for choosing my bakery!"

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin wheeled the cake out the door, down the sidewalk, and right up to the car.

"Master?"

"No Anakin, we can't go get a blackberry pie."

"Master, how are we going to get this cake into the car?"

Well, shoot. Obi-Wan hadn't thought of that.

He pondered for a few minutes, then said: "If we lift it with the Force, we should be able to keep it steady and level enough to get it into the back of the car."

Anakin lifted the hatch, and he and Obi-Wan focused on the cake.

The cake levitated into the air, steady and level. It hovered above its designated spot in the car, almost ready to make a light, feathery landing…

When the test for the tornado siren went off.

Anakin jumped, and the cake plummeted toward the ground. It was only saved by Obi-Wan's hold on it.

"Anakin!"

His master's shout jerked Anakin out of his surprise, and he helped catch the cake.

"Sorry about that, Master."

Obi-Wan took a deep, cleansing breath. "It's fine. Now let's get this to the reception hall."

…

"Anakin, slow down.

"Anakin!

"Your brakes are there for a reason. Use them."

Obi-Wan used one hand to steady the cake with the Force, the other hand grabbing the car's stability bar. Why, oh why had he listened to Anakin's pleas to drive? ("I'll be very careful Master. I promise I'll go slow.")

Anakin took another harrowing, we-don't-need-brakes turn, cutting off another driver. The driver laid on his horn, and Obi-Wan gave him a please-don't-kill-us wave.

"Anakin, not only can you cause an accident if you continue to drive like this, you may damage the cake."

"It'll be fine, Master."

Obi-Wan could have turned to the Dark Side right now. Really, he could.

"Are you aware of Senator Bonteri's nickname?" he asked in a dangerous, low tone.

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan's danger voice, and lifted his foot off the gas just a little bit.

"No."

Obi-Wan exhaled. "When Mina Bonteri was in office, people called her 'BonScary.' Do you know why they called her that?"

Anakin shook his head.

"Because if you dare attempt to hurt children, Mina Bonteri will hurt you. I believe that destroying her son and daughter-in-law's wedding cake would anger her."

Anakin was about to silently blow off his master's warning, but then he remembered when Ahsoka was sick.

He remembered Mina when he finally made it to the Bonteris' house, how she had stood watching Ahsoka, ready to swoop in and help if she needed to. He remembered how she had spoken to him, a voice which may as well have said _you are not allowed to mess up, Skywalker._

Don't mess with Mina Bonteri's children. Even if she didn't give birth to them, they're hers in her book and you would be a fool to mess with them.

Anakin gulped, and decreased his speed.

….

"Oh, it looks lovely." Padme gushed as Anakin and Obi-Wan unloaded the cake onto yet another cart, and wheeled it into the reception hall.

Mina looked up from her work setting out flower arrangements, and gave a nod of approval.

But the second Mina's back was turned, Padme gave Anakin a wry look.

"Fancy flying again, General Skywalker?"

"Why do you ask?"

Padme reached up, all the way to the top of the cake…and deftly straightened the bride and groom cake topper.

It had been leaning at almost a forty-five degree angle.

"H-How?" Anakin choked.

"Politician's eye, Master Jedi. A politician's eye."

 **(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the real-life Joanie, who bakes the best pies in human history.**

 **Assuming wedding cakes in the Star Wars universe are priced the same as in the USA, then Ahsoka and Lux's cake is in the ballpark range. The conversion I am using for the prices is one credit = one US dollar. Here are some conversions if you don't use US dollars.**

 **The cake costs 367 Euro, 517.88 Canadian dollars, 3100 Hong Kong dollars, and 46551 Yen.**

 **Thank you StarwarsRulz and starwarshobbitfics for your reviews. And speaking of reviews, please leave one behind on your way out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister)**


	7. Seven Circuits of Hell

**SEVEN CIRCUITS OF HELL**

"What do you think, Head Advisor Gerrera?"

Tandin watched as his Head Advisor's head snapped up, blinking. "Pardon?"

"Your opinions on the new bill?"

Steela nodded. "Oh…I'll have to check with Senator Bonteri, but it seems sound."

Tandin looked her up and down. Was it just him, or was something off about her?

"Is everything all right, Head Advisor?"

Steela pushed her hair back with her fingers. "Yes, Your Majesty. I apologize."

Ha. Like Tandin was going to believe _that._

He may have only known Steela for a few years, but for over five months out of that he had protected and tended to her with all the dedication of a papa bear. And even though he still didn't know beans about brushing hair, he knew two very, very important things.

These important things were (a) when Steela was not all right, and (b) when she was lying.

The instant Steela said "Yes, Your Majesty," Tandin's BS detector lit up like a Christmas tree.

 _Mm Hm. Sure, Steela. You said you were fine when you needed a kidney transplant._

As one of the other advisors droned on about something or other, Tandin watched as Steela chewed her lip.

"I'm calling a five-minute recess." He blurted out. "Everyone is dismissed except Head Advisor Gerrera."

The other advisors filed out of the room, and Steela directed her attention to Tandin again. Asking for her alone wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Usually he wanted to hear her honest, not very politically correct opinion.

But as soon as the door closed, it became clear that this time was different.

"Steela, I know you're not all right." Tandin said gently.

Steela's lip quivered, but she shook her head no. "I'm fine."

Tandin started guessing. "What did Saw do?"

"Nothing."

"Who died in your book?"

Her face twitched this time. "Nobody."

"Well then what's wrong?" Tandin threw up his hands. "If you don't tell me what's going on, then I can't help you."

Steela swallowed hard, and were those _tears_ pricking at the corners of her eyes? Tandin leaned closer. Yup, those were tears all right. His mind raced through the possibilities, starting with the most probable: her health.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Are you going to have a baby?"

She looked mortified. _"No!"_

"Did you have a fight with a boyfriend that I don't know about?"

"I don't have one."

An idea popped into Tandin's head. "What did your roommates do?"

Bingo.

All the color left Steela's face. Tandin jumped off the throne and grabbed her arm before flagging down a service droid.

"Please get Head Advisor Gerrera a black coffee." He ordered, lowering his friend into her chair.

"Okay. What did Ahsoka and Hero do, and should I hunt them down or not?" he asked.

But Steela was way beyond that.

"I'm losing my mind, Tandin! Why did they pick me to be a bridesmaid in both weddings? At least I'm only the maid of honor in one of them, luckily Hero has a big sister…"

Tandin was utterly confused. "Ah…"

"I go to work and when I come home, the dress order is here. And the bachelorette party. And then the catering. And the cake. And the priest who's doing the ceremony calls to ask about the readings. And the florist. And…"

Oh, this was clearing up now. Tandin was pretty sure he was dealing with a case of _burned out teenager._

"It's like I'm in the seven circuits of hell or something! Ahsoka's getting married in three weeks, Hero's wedding is two weeks after that, and I still can't find a reception hall for either one."

The droid returned, setting the coffee in front of Steela. If droids could look disturbed, this one did.

"Thank you," Tandin dismissed it, and then to Steela: "Are you doing all the planning?"

"Yes." Steela said glumly. 

"Drink your coffee." He could tell she was fading fast. If worse came to worse, he'd have to get a medical droid, an event that neither one wanted to happen.

Steela downed it like a shot.

Tandin asked her "You need a reception hall?"

She nodded.

"What are the wedding dates?"

Steela put her glass down. "July 20th and August 3rd."

Tandin racked his mind for his schedule. "Do you want to use the royal ballroom?"

Steela froze.

"You would let us use the royal ballroom?"

 _Anything to stop this mental breakdown before it escalates._ "Why not? There's nothing planned for those dates. And I owe it to Ahsoka, Lux, Hero, and Hutch. Without their help, I wouldn't be wearing this crown."

It took a few seconds for the words to get through Steela's noggin, but make it through they did.

One: Tandin was offering her the wedding venue.

Two: For free.

Three: That meant no more stressing out on the phone, listening to snotty people tell her that she couldn't rent their ballroom.

"I think they would love that."

Tandin wasn't Force-sensitive, but he could sense the relief emanating from Steela.

"Good," he said, and walked over to his desk, where he whipped out a piece of stationery, wrote something on it, and sealed it with the royal seal.

"Give this to Ahsoka and Hero. Tomorrow is your day off, and I expect you to take it." He handed her the note. "Rest, read your book, and don't think about politics or the weddings or anything, except relaxing."

From the look on her face, he could tell this was probably the first day off she'd had since before the rebellion.

"Maybe you could go get your hair done." He suggested. Girls liked to do that, right?

Steela smiled. "Maybe. It could never top a certain style I got in this palace basement."

Tandin inwardly shuddered.

"I will never do that again," he vowed, remembering his failed attempt at combing her hair.

"Yeah, it looked terrible." She admitted. "But you actually cared."

Oh yes, Tandin cared.

When it had been clear that combing her hair was a disaster, Tandin had a stroke of inspiration. He'd snipped a length of medical gauze from a nearby roll and tied it into a makeshift headband with a big bow on top. Still awful, yes, but comically so.

When she saw the oversized bow on top of her head, a smile split Steela's face.

It was the first time he'd seen her do that since the cliff.

And it assured him, that he was doing the right thing by making her happy for a while.

….

 _Ahsoka Tano and Hero Calvert,_

 _I, His Majesty King Tandin of Onderon, royally decree that Head Advisor Steela Gerrera is granted total relaxation on her coming day off this Saturday._

 _On this day off, Steela is to rest. She may not go to work, assist in any of your wedding plans, or perform household chores. She may, however, engage in any kind of activity that she finds fun or relaxing._

 _Signed,_

 _King Tandin of Onderon._

 _P.S. I am serious, Hero and Ahsoka. Steela is standing in front of my desk almost in tears while I'm writing this. Maybe you should take over some of your wedding plans so she isn't so stressed out._

 _P.P.S Scratch that. Those are tears. Maybe trying to calm her down with coffee wasn't such a good idea._

 _P.P.P.S If you fail to abide by this (and yes, I WILL know) I will not hesitate to sic Mina on both of you. And yes, I would. She's much better at yelling than I._

"Yeesh," Hero said, reading the letter. "Tandin doesn't mess around."

"That's for sure." Ahsoka nodded.

"Do you think he's serious about getting Mina to yell at us?"

"Has Tandin ever lied to us…ever?"

"But how is he going to know?"

Ahsoka froze.

"Hero, I sense a disturbance in the Force. It's coming from that window."

She and Hero tiptoed over to their window and drew the curtain back an inch. Just enough for them to spy out the opening.

"I don't see anything." Hero said.

"I do. Look at the bush."

Hero did, just in time to spot a militiaman duck deeper into the branches.

"Oh. My. God."

Just then, Steela's voice came in from the kitchen. "Do you guys want me to make burgers for dinner?"

Hero, tired from long hours of culinary school and waitressing, was about to answer in the affirmative when she realized that technically, it was Steela's day off.

And Tandin had gotten the militia to spy on them.

Hero Calvert had never been yelled at by Mina before, she wanted it to stay that way.

"I've got it!" she yelled, and took off for the kitchen.

 **(A/N: Because Tandin, too, is capable of abusing his royal power to watch out for his friends.**

 **Thank you starwarshobbitfics, AzulaTano, and StarwarsRulz for your reviews. Speaking of those, please leave your thoughts in the review box as you go. I would really love that.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister)**


	8. Eight Invitations

**EIGHT INVITATIONS**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic itself and my OCs.

Ahsoka Tano sat curled up next to her fiancé, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said, closing her eyes.

"Me neither," Lux said, wrapping an arm around Ahsoka.

Ahsoka…his soon-to-be _wife_. 

Force, Lux loved the sound of that word.

Ahsoka snapped his out of his dreamland by tapping the piece of flimsy she was holding with one hand.

"We have your family, Anakin, Master Kenobi, Padme, Torrent Company, and all the rebels. Who else?"

"Can you think of anyone at the Temple?"

"What about Petro, Katooni, Ganodi, Zatt, Byph, and Gungi?"

"Sure. I've always wanted to meet them, anyway."

Slowly, Lux's face lit up in a devilish grin.

"Ahsoka, do we have any extra invitations we could send out?"

Ahsoka craned her neck at a rather uncomfortable angle in order to see his face.

"Uh-oh. I know that look. What do you have in mind?"

…..

 _Dear Mr. Dendup,_

 _You are invited to the union of Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri!_

 _The wedding ceremony will be held on July 20, at 2:00 pm._

 _Reception will follow in King Tandin's palace, in his royal ballroom._

 _Yes, you read that right._ _KING TANDIN'S BALLROOM._

 _Hope you can join us!_

From his cell in the Citadel, Dendup's hands clutched the orange piece of cardstock.

Why orange, you ask? Simple. Lux had made the card from Sierra's scrapbooking supplies, and orange was Dendup's least favorite color.

Dendup recognized the handwriting from the few reports Lux had written for him.

That infernal boy…

And he and the Jedi were getting married.

"What's next?" he muttered. "Inviting me to Tandin's coronation ball?"

Suddenly, something at the bottom of the card caught his eye. It was one line, written in a different hand than the main message.

 _Guess who's the maid of honor, Dendup?_

He'd never seen that particular script before, but it took him one guess to figure it out.

….

 _Dear Big Kahuna,_

 _You are joyfully invited to the union of Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri._

And after the dates, times, and such…

 _Don't worry about not knowing anyone. All the Lazaruses will be there!_

Tarkin crumpled the invitation into a ball, and threw it across his cell.

He was beyond angry. Ahsoka Tano shouldn't even be _alive._ She should be dead, the Bonteri boy should be a pawn in his game, the Gerrera girl should be crushed, and he should be one of Chancellor Palpatine's most trusted admirals.

He glared at the ball and then picked up his checkbook.

Tarkin had all of twenty-five dollars to his name. The rest of his wealth had disappeared when the courts had stuck him with the Lazaruses' expenses. A good 85% of that was Steela's seven-figure medical bills.

But he wrote a check for those twenty-five dollars.

Pay to the order of: Lover Boy and His Jedi Wife.

Signed: I'm Still Going To Win.

….

 _Dear Mr. Torrance,_

 _You are invited to the union of Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri!_

 _We really wouldn't advise you coming to this wedding, as John and Anakin Skywalker are both going to be there. We hope your broken nose is better._

Tor didn't even waste conscious thought on that letter. He systematically ripped it to shreds and dumped it in his trash can.

…

 _Dear Jedi Council,_

 _Even though the Jedi forbid attachments, you are still invited to our wedding._

Mace Windu didn't know what to make of the letter.

"Is it appropriate for a Jedi to attend a former Jedi's wedding?" He asked the Council.

"A mistake, we made, with young Tano." Yoda answered. "In order, a celebration of her new life is."

"How are we to attend the ceremony with the war going on?" Kit Fisto asked.

"We could go in shifts." Plo Koon suggested. The usually serene master was almost bouncing with joy: his little 'Soka was getting married, and she had invited him to her wedding. He was deeply touched.

"Ahsoka Tano is no longer part of the Order. Why should we go?" Mace Windu asked again.

"Some of us are close friends to Ahsoka." Obi-Wan brought up. "We should go to toast her future with Senator Bonteri."

"I believe it will bring Miss Tano much closure if we are there." Stass Allie put her two cents' in.

Depa Billaba spoke up. "If my apprentice Caleb was in Ahsoka's place, I would definitely go to his wedding."

"But still, in the principle of things-."

"Going, I am."

Windu's sentence stopped cold as Yoda stood up out of his seat.

"Choose whether or not to go, you may." The old, green master said. "Need to buy new robe for the occasion, I do. Has holes, my old one does."

"I'm going, too!" Plo Koon said, following Yoda out.

….

 _Dear Hondo_

 _You are invited to the wedding of Lux and Ahsoka!_

 _Yes, there will be an open bar._

 _No, our wedding gifts will not be located at the reception hall._

 _No, there isn't any valuable stuff there._

 _Yes, there will be cake._

Hondo looked down at the delicate little card.

"I smell profit and free cake!" he called out. "Who wants to hold up a wedding, boys?"

The pirates cheered.

Luckily for everyone except the pirates, Lux and Ahsoka had the sense to put a fake date on Hondo's invitation. When they arrived ready to rob the place blind, all they found was Saw and half the Onderon Royal Militia.

At least the militiamen gave them some free cake for their "troubles."

… _._

 _Dear Katooni, Petro, Byph, Gungi, Zatt, and Ganodi._

 _I really hope you can come to my wedding!_

Ganodi's eyes gleamed. "Guys! It's an invitation."

"To what? A birthday party?" Gungi asked. Birthday parties were the only kind of invitations he had heard about.

Zatt leaned over Ganodi's shoulder. "No…a _wedding_ invitation!"

"What? Who do we know that's getting married?" Byph cried.

Zatt read further. "It's for Ahsoka. She's marrying Lux Bonteri."

"The senator from Onderon?" Ganodi wondered. "Wow!"

Petro snatched the paper from her hands. "This says that there's going to be cake, and dancing, and lots of fun."

"I want to go." Katooni bubbled. "Let me ask Professor Huyang if he can take us."

 _"Ahsoka? Married? How wonderful!"_ Huyang said when Katooni called him.

"Yes professor." Katooni said, bubbling with excitement. "She's invited all of us, but we don't exactly have our own ships or the credits to fly commercial. Can you take us?"

" _For Ahsoka and all of you, anything. We'll take the_ Crucible."

…

 _Dear Senator Organa,_

 _You are joyfully invited to the union of Lux Bonteri and Ahsoka Tano in holy marriage._

"Bail!" Padme called, holding out a small envelope. "Bail, I have something for you."

"Thank you, Padme." Bail said graciously, opening the card and taking out the invitation.

A smile spread over his features.

"Your Ahsoka is marrying Mina's son?"

Padme nodded. "We're all very excited."

Bail read the invitation a little further. "July twentieth? I'll be there. May I bring Breha?"

"Of course! She'd be welcome." Padme replied, glad her friend would be there to celebrate Ahsoka's marriage.

Just then, Mon Mothma walked by. Padme reached out a hand to give her the invitation when Bail repeated, very loudly: "Padme, your friend _Ahsoka Tano_ is marrying Mina's son _Lux Bonteri?"_

Mon Mothma froze.

"Padme?"

"It's true!" Padme beamed.

"That's wonderful." Mon Mothma said, deliberately avoiding Bail's gaze.

Padme picked up on it. "Is something wrong?"

Bail extended his hand to Mon Mothma, palm up.

"Nothing's wrong, Padme. It's just that Senator Mothma and I had a little wager going as to when those two were finally going to get married, and she now owes me twenty credits."

Mothma handed him a twenty credit chip.

"You win this time, Organa. But you just wait, their first child will be a son and I'll get my credits back!"

….

 _Dear Mom and Dad._

 _You haven't seen me since I was three, but this is your daughter Ahsoka. The one you sent to be trained as a Jedi. I would explain where I've been, but it would take too long and this is a really small card. Let's just say that life happened, and I'm no longer in the Jedi Order. Don't worry about that. It was my choice._

 _If you're wondering how I got your address, it's because Lux (my fiancé) looked it up in the comm book._

 _I would really like it if you came to my wedding. It's being held July 20_ _th_ _, at the Onderon Royal Ballroom. You could come, and meet the rest of my family._

 _Love,_

 _Ahsoka_

Besides Tor's destroyed one, there was only one invitation, prank or not, that wasn't returned to Lux and Ahsoka.

The one to her parents seemingly vanished into thin air.

 **(A/N: Five prank invites, two joyful acceptances, and one murder of the feels. Don't worry Ahsoka, we don't need your parents! We can have an awesome wedding without them!**

 **Thank you to StawarsRulz, starwarshobbitfics, and Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 for your reviews. And speaking of reviews, please leave your thoughts in the review box on your way out. Did any of the invites really stick out to you?**

 **-Lux's Sister)**


	9. Nine Month Old Offense

**NINE-MONTH-OLD OFFENSE**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clone Wars. Also, I'm aware that not everyone registers for gifts.

"Are you ready, Miss Tano?"

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow at Lux. "Excuse me, Mr. Bonteri?"

Lux stopped. "What?"

Ahsoka took a long, exaggerated breath and slumped her shoulders. "That's not my title, _Mr. Bonteri."_

Oh. Now Lux understood.

"You're not Mrs. Bonteri yet."

"Oh, yeah? Humor me." She said, resting the price gun beneath her chin.

"Fine. Are you ready, _Mrs. Bonteri?"_ Lux asked, taking her free hand.

Ahsoka nodded, and they began to walk through the store. There was a moment of silence before…

"Lux, I'm not complaining or anything because it's fun to hold this thing." She said, gesturing to the price gun. "But why are we doing this again?"

"It's called registering for gifts." Lux explained. "A lot of times, people don't know what to get a couple for their wedding gift. They don't know what we already have or what we want. So, we go around the store and scan the things we want or need. Then the store uploads it, and the guests can claim items from the list. Thus, they know they're giving us something we want…"

"And we don't get ten blenders." Ahsoka finished.

"Exactly."

"You know, that makes a lot of sense."

"I think so, too. So, what do we need?"

"Lux, what don't we need? You live at home, and I have to leave all the appliances for Steela. Well, except the toaster. She hates toast."

"Great. So we have a toaster." Lux announced. "Do you want to start with housewares?"

"I vote towels."

"Ahsoka, housewares is going to take forever. I'd rather just get it done."

"How do you think you're going to get me into housewares?"

"Like _this!"_

And with that, Lux grabbed the price gun and pretended to Taser Ahsoka.

She snatched it back, laughing. "Fine. Housewares it is. But if Death Watch is there, then you're toast."

…

"Do you want the grey microwave, or the black microwave?"

"I don't care. They both cook food, don't they?"

"Lux, it's about aesthetic. They're the same price, same model, same _everything_ except the color. Which one looks nicer?"

"I like the grey one."

"Me too." Ahsoka scanned the grey microwave with the price gun.

"I wonder if anyone will buy it for us."

"Lux, half the people we invited will happily get us a microwave. Heck, Sierra could probably get this if she wanted to."

Lux sighed. "No, she wouldn't. Sierra is very frugal."

By "very frugal," Lux meant "Huge tightwad." Before their lives went to heck, he borrowed ten dollars from Sierra so he could buy lunch. She made him pay 500% interest on ten credits, eventually adding up to fifty cred. John and Mina made her give the extra money back, but that's beside the point.

"What about plates? Do we need dishes?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah, the ones at my house are Hero's. Do you like this set?"

Lux was about to point out another set that he liked better, when he froze.

"Lux, is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"The doughnut kiosk." Lux said in abject horror.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Lux, you do not need doughnuts. We just had breakfast an hour ago."

"No, Soka. Not that. Look at the guy at the doughnut kiosk."

Ahsoka looked.

There was a young woman, checking her phone while she waited in line.

Some kid, nose pressed to the glass, admiring the sprinkle doughnuts.

And in the back of the line was a store security officer. He was a little on the plump side, with a mustache.

"I don't see it, Lux."

Lux leaned very close.

"Ahsoka. That cop and I have a bit of a…history."

Very slowly, the cop's head started to turn toward Lux and Ahsoka.

"Lux, does this have anything to do with Carlaac."

"No, it's the Lazarus Project. Remember how Saw, Sierra and I got arrested?"

The cop turned, squaring off with Lux.

"Lux, what's going on?"

The cop took a step forward.

 _"George Washington,"_ he sneered.

Lux grabbed Ahsoka's arm.

"Soka, how fast can you run?"

"What's he talking about? George Washington was a president."

The cop pulled out a shoulder radio. "Code Red in Housewares! Known fugitive George Washington is with a companion in Housewares."

"Split up!" Lux cried, and took off for the grocery section.

The cop gave chase. He completely ignored Ahsoka, who was still standing there with the price gun.

A lady looking at a set of glasses summed up Ahsoka's feelings nicely.

"What the heck?" she asked, and then looked to Ahsoka. "Honey, are you doing your wedding registry?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"Then you'd better take a good look at the man you're marrying, you hear me?"

Somebody else walked into the aisle.

"D-Did anyone else see Senator Bonteri running down the aisle, chased by a mall cop?"

The woman nodded slowly. "Wait. That was Senator Bonteri?"

Ahsoka picked that moment to escape the aisle and pull out her cell phone.

She had to call somebody, but who?

Steela and Hero were both at work, Saw was on guard duty, Mina would freak out if she found out about this, John would tell Mina…

Ahsoka didn't waste any time punching the contact reading SIERRA.

….

Lux was hiding in the curtain aisle. His hope was that maybe, if he hid behind the display curtain, the cop wouldn't find him.

 _Hey, these are nice curtains._ He thought. _Ahsoka might like them too._

That thought crossed his mind, just as the curtains were ripped from in front of him.

Lux took off as if his pants were on fire.

 _"Get back here, George Washington!"_

…

 _"Hello?"_

Ahsoka cut to the chase. "Sierra, Lux and I are in Galactic Mart, and some mall cop is chasing him through the store. What's-?"

 _"Get back here, George Washington!"_ reverberated through the store.

 _"Did I just hear 'George Washington'?"_ Sierra asked.

"Yeah, the cop is calling Lux that. Sierra, do you know what's going on here?"

 _"By any chance, does this cop have a mustache?"_

"He does. Spill the beans."

Sierra sighed. _"Okay, remember how we found out Steela was alive?"_

"Yes. You got arrested and taken down to her cell, and the boys broke both of you out of jail. How does that relate to anything?"

 _"The reason I got arrested was because Saw, Lux and I were picked up for breaking curfew. We gave the cop a bunch of fake names and escaped. So when the cop saw me the next day, he arrested me for escaping prison."_

Ahsoka had stopped listening at "Fake names."

"Lux did not use George Washington as a fake name, _right?"_

Sierra sighed. _"Yeah, he did. Saw's was worse, he said he was Shaquille O'Neal. And I'm pretty sure the entire prison was laughing when the cop thought my name was actually Taylor Swift."_

Ahsoka facepalmed. "So, the cop is trying to arrest Lux for a year-old offense."

 _"Well technically it's a nine-month old offense but yeah. Pretty much."_

"Great. Just great."

Just then, there was an almighty shout of "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, GEORGE WASHINGTON! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT…"

 _"AHSOKA! HELP ME!"_ Lux yelled.

 _"Ahsoka, is that what I think it is?"_

Before Sierra could say another word, Ahsoka hung up.

…

"Ahsoka, I'm really sorry."

"Don't want to hear it, Lux!" Ahsoka snapped.

"There was nothing I could do-."

Ahsoka turned around in the car's seat.

"Lux Michael Bonteri, the next things out of your mouth had better be positive. I just bailed you out of jail and listened to that cop's rant about your George Washington stunt."

Lux considered for a moment.

"Well, I did find some curtains you might like."

Ahsoka fixed him with a look.

"I'd better really like them, Lux."

 **(A/N: Anyone else remember the dumb cop from "While Others Found Success"?**

 **Thank you to starwarshobbitfics, holietta, and Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 for your reviews.**

 **A reply to Maleficent, because FanFiction was being strange with the reviews: You pretty much nailed the guest list! Even if Mace showed his face at the wedding, Anakin would probably drop-kick him out.**

 **Speaking of reviews, please drop one on the way out. What did everyone think of the return of the dumb cop?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister)**


	10. Ten Thousand Miles

**TEN THOUSAND MILES**

For most people, family meant your spouse, children, blood relatives, and perhaps your in-laws.

For others, the definition of "family" simply exploded, as it had with John and Mina Bonteri.

As Mina prepared for a family dinner, she ran the guest list through her head.

She, John, Lux, and Sierra took up four places. Lux was bringing Ahsoka, so that made five. The Gerreras were coming, as it would be a virtual crime to leave them alone for Sunday dinner. So were Hero and Hutch, and add the fact that Padme and Anakin were here for Ahsoka's wedding, that meant…

Mina did the math. Ten people, not counting herself, were having Sunday dinner.

As she set out plates, she figured that she should be grateful. After all, this would be her last Sunday dinner with Lux still in the house.

The wedding was a week away. Mina couldn't believe it.

…..

As eleven people stuffed their faces with fried nuna legs, Padme seized the chance to make conversation.

"Ahsoka, where are you and Lux going for your honeymoon?"

Lux and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"Um…"

Anakin looked amused. "You don't know?"

"We're still considering." Ahsoka said.

"Considering? Your wedding is a week away." Padme cried.

"We still haven't found a nice place." Lux explained. "We were thinking of going to some of the Highlands, at a mountain lodge."

Steela and Saw shook their heads.

"You really don't want to go there." Saw said.

"Why?"

"Steela and I lived in a village in the jungle when we were kids." Saw said. "This time of year, it's awful."

"Awful how?" Ahsoka asked.

"There are bugs, and everything looks the same."

Steela spoke up. "Saw, do you remember when we were kids, and Mom and Dad made us go on a hike to help us 'bond'?"

…

" _Saw, are we there yet? I'm being bit by mosquitoes." Seven-year-old Steela asked._

 _Ten-year-old Saw looked around at the landscape._

 _Trees, ferns, more trees…_

" _We're near the trail." He said._

" _We're lost, aren't we?"_

 _Yes, they were lost. But Saw had a huge ego even at ten, and wouldn't admit it. Instead, he went for the other option, the one where he got to light something on fire._

" _Stee, give me the signal flare."_

 _Steela took a step back, clutching the pack holding the signal flare. "Nuh-uh. Mom said emergencies only!"_

" _If you don't give me that flare right now, there_ _ **will**_ _be an emergency!"_

….

"If I remember correctly, we sent every wild animal in a ten-mile radius into a stampede. All Mom had to do was follow the carnage." Saw said woefully.

"Why are you so sad?" Sierra asked.

"As punishment for setting off the signal flare, Mom didn't let him watch _Game of Thrones_ for a month. When he started watching again, all his favorite characters were dead." Steela announced.

Saw guffawed. "My reaction _pales_ in comparison to yours when you found out you couldn't watch _My Little Pony."_

Silence. Then Hero stuck her neck out. "Steela watched _My Little Pony?"_

"Anyway," Ahsoka interrupted. "Point taken. Lux, we're not going there."

Lux nodded. He wasn't a big fan of bugs. "Okay. Do you have any other ideas?"

Ahsoka looked at John and Mina. "Where did you go for your honeymoon?"

Mina smiled and took John's hand. "Disney World."

Lux groaned at the mention of Disney.

"What's wrong with Disney World?" Anakin asked. "My master took me there for my thirteenth birthday. It's the happiest place in the galaxy!"

"It was wonderful for our honeymoon." John said. "So we took the kids when Lux was eight and let me tell you, it was not a good experience."

"How?" Anakin couldn't believe it. How could someone not have fun at Disney World?

"Anakin, I have a child who is deathly afraid of puppets."

…

 _Mina Bonteri held Sierra's hand while John tried to calm Lux down with an ice cream._

" _Why did we do that?" she asked._

" _It seemed like a good idea at the time." John answered._

 _The family had decided that a good way to get started at Disney was to ride the 'It's A Small World' Ride. It seemed to be very popular with the other guests._

 _Unfortunately, the brochure had neglected to mention that the ride was nothing but puppets._

 _Lux cried the whole time, but nobody complained about him. In all honesty, the other riders were glad he was drowning out the same song being repeated for the 10,000_ _th_ _time._

 _When the ride finally ended, John and Mina wasted no time in whisking their children out of the building, ignoring the attendants who asked if Lux was all right._

" _It's your favorite kind," John coaxed, holding out the ice cream. "You were brave on that ride, like Superman!"_

 _Lux gulped a few times. "No more puppets!"_

" _Right. We're never going on that ride again." John assured._

For more reasons than one, _Mina thought._ That ride should be titled "This Is Your Brain On Drugs."

 _Just then, Sierra jumped._

" _Mom! It's Mickey!" she cried._

 _It turned out that the "It's A Small World" ride operators didn't want a crying kid in front of their ride, as it was a bit of a deterrent. To make Lux another happy, smiling Disney kid, they asked Mickey to cheer him up._

 _It was a sweet gesture, but it backfired completely. Because even though Lux loved Mickey Mouse cartoons, a guy in costume was basically an enormous puppet._

 _It took five minutes of hugging his mom and three carousel rides to calm him down this time. But at least the Bonteris had a nice picture of Sierra with Mickey, and a picture of Mickey with a red-faced, screaming Lux._

….

"Is that for real?" Hutch asked, gawking at the Lux and Mickey Mouse picture.

"One-hundred percent serious. That thing gave me nightmares for a year." Lux muttered. "Ahsoka, _please_ no Disney."

Ahsoka was busy laughing over the picture, but she nodded. "Okay, we won't torture you with huge puppet characters."

Hero cleared her throat. "Hutch and I are going to Coruscant for ours. It sounds so big and exciting."

Padme nodded. "There are lots of museums and interesting things for you to visit. But I'll have to warn you, it's very noisy."

Hero shrugged. "I've lived in Iziz my whole life."

"Iziz has absolutely nothing on Coruscant." Padme brought up. "I still remember my first night there."

…..

" _Sabé, do we have any more drapes?"_

 _Sabé rolled over. She wasn't getting any sleep, either. "Sorry, Your Highness. But we're hanging everything we have."_

 _Padme couldn't believe this twist of evil fortune. How was she supposed to bring Naboo's desperation to the Senate, if she hadn't had any sleep in days?_

 _She could still see the flashing lights of passing speeders from outside her window._ Ugh…

 _Padme turned her back to the window and yanked the blankets over her head._

 _There. That was better. She couldn't see the lights. It was perfect for drifting off to sleep…_

 _Just as a police speeder went by, sirens a-blaring._

…

"I'm sure we can manage." Hutch said.

"You'll have a great time," Anakin said. "But as for you, Ahsoka, can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure,"

"How about Naboo lake country?"

Ahsoka considered for a minute.

"Beaches," Padme baited. "Waterfalls, green grassy hills, peace and quiet…"

"No demonic monster puppets…" Saw teased Lux.

"Away from Saw's teasing…" Padme continued.

Ahsoka looked at Lux. "That sounds really nice, actually."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Great," Padme said. "If I were you, I would make the reservations now. The Varykino resort doesn't stay open for long."

Lux ran off to go make the reservations, but Padme knew there was no need.

The Varykino owner was more than happy to leave those dates open, when Padme handed him a rather nice sum of money to do so.

 **(A/N: Yep, Ahsoka and Lux are going to Varykino.**

 **I'd like to attach a PSA to this chapter: As I am working on the last chapter for this story, I am no longer accepting requests. If anyone would like to send me a request for a drabble or a oneshot unrelated to this story, I'll still happily look at those. (The only ship I will do is Lux/Ahsoka, and no M-rated content)**

 **Thank you to starwarshobbitfics, StarwarsRulz, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, holietta, and mrbznarutofan for your reviews. Speaking of reviews, please leave one on the way out!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister)**


	11. The Eleventh Hour

**THE ELEVENTH HOUR**

July twentieth.

The day wedding bells were to ring for Lux and Ahsoka Bonteri.

The day John and Mina could officially begin crossing their fingers for grandbabies.

The day Sierra gained the best sister-in-law ever.

The day the 501st had not only brothers, but one brother-in-law.

The day a whole lot of stress evaporated for Steela.

And it was the day that Anakin and Padme, who had loved Ahsoka like a daughter since day one, had the joy of seeing her married.

It was a great day.

"That bachelorette party was definitely…interesting, to say the least." Riyo Chuchi said, fixing her hair. "I never thought running around in a rented wedding dress could be so much fun."

"Ahsoka and I kind of discovered it by accident." Hero said, trying to zip the back of her dress.

Chuchi put her hairbrush down. "Do you need help?"

"Could you?" Hero asked. "I can't reach the zipper."

Chuchi nodded and took the zipper, while Hero focused on holding up the front of the dress.

Chuchi tried once. Then again.

"Ah, stand up straight." She suggested.

Hero inhaled, and squared her shoulders. Riyo tried again, but the zipper only went about an inch.

Steela dabbed mascara on her eyes. "Suck it in, Hero."

Hero shot Steela a look that screamed _murder._ "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Chuchi checked the tag. "Are you a size five?"

"Yes."

The gears started turning in Chuchi's head. "Have you changed your diet at all lately?"

Hero froze. "Is it too small?"

Chuchi dreaded the response. She mouthed _do you know how to sew?_ To Steela

Steela shook her head and mouthed _is it that bad?_

The look on Chuchi's face was all the answer she needed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Steela lied, and started to sneak out the door.

But Hero saw right through it.

"I can't believe this is happening. My wedding is in two weeks! Ahsoka's is in two _hours."_

Steela ducked out. Her mission: find Mina. Mina was like Superwoman. She could fix anything.

But her friend wasn't the first person she bumped into. Rather, it was Padme.

"Hello, Steela!" The "mother" of the bride greeted.

Steela wasn't very close with Padme. In fact, she barely knew her from a hamburger. But rumor had it that Padme Amidala was a capable woman, and one to be reckoned with.

And chances had it that Padme knew some emergency sewing.

"Do you know how to sew?" she asked.

Padme nodded. "I do. Why?"

"Hero can't fit into her dress." Steela whispered. She didn't want Hutch (or God forbid, Saw) to hear.

Padme picked up on the secrecy, and started walking back to the bridesmaids' room.

"What do you mean, Hero can't fit into her dress?" she whispered back.

"She must have put on a few pounds. Her wedding's in two weeks. Stress, you know?"

 _If it's stress, I'm surprised you fit in your dress._ Padme thought. Steela had been all but ripping her hair out over this wedding.

"All right, let me run out to my car for my kit," she said. Thank Force she kept a needle and thread in the console of her car. Senatorial gowns ripped like nobody's business.

As Padme speed-walked back from her car, she watched in horror as Ahsoka's little sedan rolled into the parking lot.

Ahsoka had gone to pick up the wedding dress, and Sierra had tagged along to keep her company while the bridesmaids got ready. Padme was really hoping that Hero's dress debacle would be over before Ahsoka saw what was going on.

Luck would not be hers today.

…

"You look great. Really," Steela said to Hero when Padme started to work on letting out the dress.

Chuchi was grasping at straws while she did her makeup. "Maybe you're bloated from the beer you drank last night. Beer can cause bloat."

Padme snipped a few more stitches. "Hero, the good news is that this dress has lots of seam allowance. All I have to do is tear out this seam, and you should be good to go. No stitches required."

"Thank God," Hero muttered.

Padme finished tearing out the last stich, and the dress zipped up without a problem.

"See? All better."

Just as Hero said thank you and rushed to finish her makeup, Sierra blasted through the door, holding it open for Ahsoka to come through with her wedding dress.

All attention was immediately diverted to getting Ahsoka into her wedding dress and putting makeup on her face.

"I don't know, guys." Ahsoka fretted. "Maybe this isn't the right dress."

"Oh, bah." Hero snorted. "You look great. If anyone says otherwise, I'll kick them out."

"Even if it's Hutch?"

"Hutch wouldn't do that!"

As if on cue, Hutch stepped into the bride's room, one hand clamped over his eyes.

"I-Is everyone decent?"

"Yes,"

"Okay," Hutch breathed, and uncovered his eyes. "Uh, can I borrow a few bridesmaids to…help Saw and I with our hair?"

Immediately, everybody's BS detectors went off. Saw and Hutch would never ask for help with their hair.

"Sure!" Hero agreed, grabbing Chuchi and leaving Steela to help Padme bustle the wedding dress.

Hutch shut the door behind the girls, and said. "It's bad. It's really, really bad."

"What is?" Chuchi asked, her gut filling with dread.

Hutch didn't answer. He didn't need to. All he had to do was swing open the door to the church.

"Oh. My. God."

The sanctuary was a buzz of activity, activity that mainly centered around a crate of flowers.

Anakin Skywalker was elbow deep in the crate, yelling out flower names and colors.

"Yellow rose!" he yelled, and Captain Rex swooped down to grab it.

"What's going on?" Hero cried.

Lux looked up from the front of the room, where he was desperately trying to assemble his boutonniere. "The florist. The florist didn't arrange the flowers! They just left them in a box."

"Just left them?" Chuchi asked in disbelief, rushing up to the sanctuary. But sure enough, there were a bunch of flowers, just sitting in a crate.

 _Are you serious right now?_ Her inner teenager squabbled. _The wedding is in two hours, and everyone except the bride, Padme, and the maid of honor are trying to put bouquets together!_

"Quick! Tell me what you guys are carrying." Anakin demanded.

"Ah…purple and white daisies." Chuchi said.

"Calm yourself, Anakin." Obi-Wan said from where he and some members of the Council were assembling floral arrangements with the Force.

 _"Calm yourself, Anakin."_ Anakin imitated. "Master, I can't calm myself. Why? Because the florist was being a sloth and didn't put the arrangements together."

Hero slid her eyes over to Mina, on the other side of the room.

Mina was furiously arranging the bridal bouquet. It looked like she was simply focused, but the practiced eye could sense she was getting worried.

Hero grabbed Chuchi and rushes them over to help.

"Girls," Mina whispered, adjusting the blooms. "Girls, does Steela know about the flowers?"

Chuchi raised her eyebrows. "No. She's in with Ahsoka."

Mina sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Force. Tandin is worried about her. Something about a second mental breakdown."

Chuchi didn't miss Hero's huge gulp.

….

Padme and Steela had just finished affixing Ahsoka's veil to her head when Anakin walked in.

"Ahsoka, you look beautiful!" he said in amazement.

"Thank you, Master." She said, as Steela and Padme made a quick exit to grab their bouquets.

Anakin was about to tell her how proud he was of her, how honored he was to walk her down the aisle, when the church bells rang.

"Oh, Force! It's time to walk you down the aisle!" he cried, grabbing his apprentice's hand and rushing her down to where the bridal procession was forming.

 **(A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this. I was at a party yesterday. While we're on the subject of lateness, today marks the beginning of my local county fair. I'm in Junior Fair, which means that 99.9% of my time will be spent at the fair. The last chapter may come on time, maybe not. Per mrbznarutofan's request, it will involve the wedding reception, where things get a little wacky.**

 **Thank you starwarshobbitfics and StarwarsRulz for your reviews. Speaking of reviews, please drop one on the way out!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister**


	12. Twelve Days of Christmas

**TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS**

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."_

… _._

It was the happiest day of Ahsoka's life.

Her master, Torrent Company, and her mentors were all sitting in the pews cheering.

The best friends she could ask for were standing to flank her.

And she and Lux were married.

Wed.

Espoused.

Hitched, as Saw had oh-so-cerimoniously said.

Whatever word you liked the best, they all meant the same thing: The love of Lux and Ahsoka Bonteri was eternal.

And Ahsoka couldn't be happier.

So when she and her new husband separated from their tender kiss, she wasted no time in grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him in for another one.

…

"Hi! Thank you for coming!"

Ahsoka and Lux bopped around the reception hall, greeting and chatting with their guests.

Well, it was more like Ahsoka flounced around, and dragged Lux everywhere. Wearing a big poofy dress tends to have that effect on people.

But more than once, she had to whisper to him: "Who's that person over there?"

"That's my aunt on my mother's side. Who's the little twerp talking to Sierra?"

"That's O-Mer. He's a Jedi, and has every intention of staying a Jedi."

Lux narrowed his eyes. "I still don't like it."

Ahsoka looked closer, and cracked a smile. "Not to worry. He's leaving."

Lux sighed in relief. "Thank God, it's too soon to be planning another wedding."

Just then, the emcee tapped the microphone.

"All right everyone, find your seats. It's time for our hypnotist act!"

Lux looked confused. "Ahsoka, did you hire a hypnotist?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No…"

Her gaze slid around the room, to where Torrent Company sat looking very guilty.

"Rex, did you hire a-?"

Before Rex could answer, Fives beat him to it. "It wasn't my fault, Ahsoka! We were going to hire one of those guys who breathes fire, but the Wolfpack put Vaseline on our door handles, so we had to TP their entire barracks to get them back."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "And that relates to this _how?"_

"Commander…that much toilet paper is very expensive." Hardcase explained. "We tried to make up the difference by selling cookies, but that didn't work out very well."

Everyone the 501st asked to buy cookies slammed the door in their faces, except for one old granny who bought a dozen snickerdoodles and said that Blitz and Jesse reminded her of her grandchildren.

"We hired the hypnotist because he was cheaper." Hawk said, hanging his head.

Nobody had time to lecture the clones or yell at Hawk for ratting them out, because the hypnotist took the stage and asked for two volunteers.

There was dead silence for a while, then Fives yelled "I volunteer Hawk!" and shoved his brother out into the aisle.

"Great!" the hypnotist called out. "Can I have one more volunteer?"

A commotion rose, and suddenly Steela was pushed into the aisle.

"The maid of honor! Come on up, miss, don't be shy."

Steela gave Saw the Look, but walked up to the stage and took a seat next to Hawk.

The hypnotist held his microphone out to Hawk.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Hawk." Hawk shifted uncomfortably.

"And yours, ma'am?"

"Steela."

"Well, Hawk and Steela, do you see this medallion? Watch as it swings back and forth…"

The hypnotist began to swing the medallion back and forth.

Most people were watching Hawk and Steela, but the shiny medallion had caught Ahsoka's gaze, and she watched it swing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

"Now, when I snap my fingers you will fall into a deep sleep!" the hypnotist said, and snapped his fingers.

Hawk's and Steela's heads dropped to their chests.

"If only I knew how to do that when Lux had colic, or when Ahsoka had fits, or Steela was sick." Mina mused.

"That certainly would have saved time." John commented.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Ahsoka was likewise in a deep sleep!

"Hawk," the hypnotist said. "When I snap my fingers, you will think you are a superhero!"

He snapped his fingers.

Hawk jumped to his feet, eyes open even though it was clear he was still in a trance. He looked around the room, hands on his hips and chest puffed out.

"Never fear, Super Hawk is here!" he shouted.

The other guests broke into laughter, and the hypnotist woke Hawk up.

"You can go back to your seat, Hawk. Thank you for participating."

Suddenly, Lux's voice broke the silence.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka?"

But Ahsoka wasn't responding.

The hypnotist looked over to the main table. "Oh, no…she must have been watching too closely. I can work it into the show, no problem. That is, unless you want me to wake her up immediately."

Lux shook his head. "I think Ahsoka would like to be part of the show."

"All right." The hypnotist walked to the middle of the room, equidistant between Ahsoka and Steela.

"Ahsoka and Steela! When I snap my fingers, you both will think you are the other person. Ahsoka, you will think you are Steela; and Steela, you will think you are Ahsoka!"

He snapped his fingers.

The girls' heads snapped up.

The hypnotist stroked his chin. "Just to make sure this worked, which one of you was married today?"

To everyone's shock, Steela raised her hand.

"Excellent. And which one of you is the Head Advisor?"

Sure enough, Ahsoka raised her hand.

The hypnotist rubbed his hands together. "Excellent. Ladies, both of you come down here." And then he pointed to Lux. "You too, lucky groom."

Lux, Ahsoka, and Steela met in the center of the room.

The hypnotist cleared his throat, and pointed to Lux.

"Would the woman who is married to this man, please come up and take her husband's hand?"

"Now wait just a minute here!" King Tandin yelled from the audience, standing up. "I may not be an expert in your arts, but I can tell when something is just plain wrong!"

 _Especially when Steela is involved,_ Lux thought wryly. Anyone who didn't see how protective Tandin was, was an idiot.

But it was too late. Steela had taken Lux's hand, though she was standing at a friendly distance.

"Good, now would the other lady-?"

"OMG THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!"

Everyone froze.

Hero turned around in her chair. "What is that?"

A small, colorful, shrieking blur shot from the main entrance, over to where the hypnosis act was going down. When it stopped, the wedding guests could see that it was a girl.

A girl who was chewing bubblegum and wearing an OMG LUX/STEELA 4EVER! T-shirt.

"The heck?" Anakin wondered out loud, before standing up.

Padme went white. "Oh, no. It's a _crazed shipper."_

The shipper whipped out a camera and started taking pictures of Steela holding Lux's hand.

"It's so beautiful. My OTP!" she crowed. "Lux, you and Steela were _made_ for each other! You need to annul your marriage right now and get together."

Lux was too baffled to respond.

"Did you hear me? You need to divorce Ahsoka!"

Suddenly, Ahsoka's head _snapped_ over to the shipper.

 _"What_ did you say?" she asked in a low, dangerous voice.

Clearly, Ahsoka had snapped out of hypnosis.

The shipper glared at her over her camera. "Excuse me, but I am photographing my OTP," she said. "Now, kiss! _Kiss!"_ In anticipation of the kiss that wasn't going to happen, the shipper snapped a picture, right up in Steela's face.

With the flash on.

Steela blinked hard.

"What the… _Lux?"_

She released her tight grip on his hand, and both of them recoiled from each other. "Lux, what the heck?"

Lux pointed at the hypnotist. "It's not our fault. He made you think you were Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka and Steela were about to exchange some stern words with the hypnotist, but they were interrupted by the shipper's anguished screams.

"No, get back together!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Listen here. Lux is my husband. This is our wedding. And as a matter of fact, Steela is dating someone at the palace."

The last part was utter BS, but Steela went with it. "And anyway, I'm not into married men."

The shipper dropped her camera and Lux grabbed it, swiftly deleting the pictures.

"Game, set, match." He announced, handing the camera back to her.

Anakin and Rex walked up and indicated with a jerk of the head that the shipper should leave, which she did, largely assisted by Rex.

While the others were dealing with the shipper, Fives paid the hypnotist and advised him to run for his life before the ladies saw it fit to deal with him.

...

The cake had been eaten, the bouquet and garter had been tossed, and the emcee was packing up his gear.

Ahsoka took Lux's arm and said: "I think the getaway car is outside."

Lux looked out the window. "Yes, it is. And so is our sendoff party. Are you ready to be showered with rice?"

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Actually, Steela didn't tell me what they're going to throw. I guess there's only one way to find out."

They walked out of Tandin's ballroom, down the hallway, and through the doorway.

The getaway car was in sight. They only had to get through the gauntlet of well-wishers.

"Ready?" Lux asked, and the couple was about to break into a run when…

THWAP!

A toy bird smacked Ahsoka in the arm. She looked down.

"I'm going to kill Steela." She muttered.

"Why?" Lux asked, right before another toy bird smacked him in the chest.

"Lux, that's a partridge. Like "a partridge in a pear tree"."

"That's right!" Saw crowed, having already thrown his toy partridge. "Because Lux went through anxiety that was sort of like 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' in order to make this day possible."

"And by the way!" Hutch yelled after the bride and groom as they dodged projectile partridges and Lux tried to get Ahsoka into the getaway car ASAP. "We came up with a new nickname for Bonteri!"

"CHRISTMAS!" The groomsmen announced, as Ahsoka and Lux pulled out of the reception hall, ready to begin their married life together.

 **(A/N: *singing voice*** _ **And a wedding ring in a pear treeee!**_

 **I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy series of oneshots, and thank you starwarshobbitfics and StarwarsRulz for your reviews last chapter. And to StarwarsRulz: I too, like the idea of council members carrying around flowers.**

 **This chapter is for mrbzdnarutofan, who had the awesome idea of bringing in a hypnotist. Thank you for your request, I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

 **Just as a heads-up to everyone, I have some stories either in the works or already completed. They are:**

 _ **Brothers in Babysitting –**_ **a oneshot where Rex and Fives babysit Ahsoka's children.**

 _ **All I Ever Had To Know (title may change) –**_ **a oneshot featuring some of the characters while they are five-year-olds in kindergarten.**

 **A sequel to "While Others Fell To Darkness."**

 **And a drabble/oneshot series of AUs.**

 **I've set up a poll on my profile so you all can let me know which one you would like to see first. If you don't have an account, just drop a review and I'll count your vote as well. Speaking of reviews, they are the best things ever, and I would love it if you would leave your thoughts on the way out.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lux's Sister)**


End file.
